Seven Hail Marys
by Alva Starr
Summary: While Murphy and Connor MacManus continue their Godly mission to rid Boston's streets of evil men, a night at a strip club turns into more than they expected. M for explicit smut, violence and adult situations. Prompt from Sweet Jane29.
1. Time to Ask Questions

**_*This is my first Boondock Saints fic, so please go easy on me :)_**

**_*I wrote this from a prompt by the amazing Sweet Jane29. I hope you love your gift. I included as much as I could from our convos._**

**_*Its set in Boston, timing is first film-ish to allow for all my improvisations. Any language/racial slurs included are for realism and characterisation. I don't condone it. _**

**_*This is very M. Contains explicit smut and adult content._**

_... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ..._

"Why the hell do you two show up with so many injuries...blood on your clothes every other night? What are you doing out there?" Kimmy asked frantically as Connor hauled Murphy down the hallway into the dressing room of the strip club, where she worked.

"Excuse us ladies," Connor apologized to the room full of primping dancers, in his most charming Irish brogue, heavy on the lilt. "We've got a bit of a situation…." He instantly blinked and shoved the thought _tits, tits, tits everywhere_ from his mind feeling his brother's warm sticky blood on his palm. He propped Murphy upright, his arm around his brother's waist while Murphy draped his own arm over Connor's shoulder. Murphy was weak from the profuse blood loss blooming under his shirt. The dressing room chatter about customers who smelled gross or had kinky fetishes, stopped. The complaining about boyfriends, husbands, classes, exhaustion, car problems...ceased. The girls scattered and giggled a bit at the two cute men invading their space until they saw the blood.

"It's all Rory's idea. She the one…" Connor deflected the blame to Kimmy's friend and roommate, a young woman who'd grown up in his neighborhood of South Boston. He shrugged and gave Kimmy a pout of innocence, running a hand through his scruffy, dirty blond hair.

"Thanks a lot you bastard," Rory shot back.

"What the fuck did I do?" Connor continued his pouting.

"It's as much your idea to come here. Besides you're the one who let him get shot."

"I did, did I? Were you there taking notes..."

There was definitely something going on between Connor and her roommate, but rght now Kimmy had to focus on her own boyfriend and treating his wound. "Shot?" She interrupted."Will you two just shut up and show me where it is? Now!"

"Kimmy, " Rory added, "We're sorry it's just there was nowhere else to go. The cops are checking the hospitals."

"It's okay," Kimmy calmed her friend. "You guys did right." _Cops again..._

"I was hoping you had your doctor's bag love?" Connor entreated Kimmy as she sat her Murphy on a stool and pulled off his pea coat then t-shirt to check the wound.

"Since I met the two of you I don't go anywhere without it, you know that." She hissed between her teeth upon seeing two bullet wounds in his left shoulder.

"Darlin' I'm fine." Murphy groaned. "Just grazed me."

"Um no it's lodged in your shoulder hon."

"Nah can't be I moved so fast….'

"You've lost way too much blood for that."

"Nah, love you..."

"Really? Are you are really arguing with me now?"

"No, I know better than that."

"Damn right, Connor help me lay him down and get him some whiskey. I have to dig out the slugs and I don't have any local."

Connor handed Murphy a bottle of Jack Daniels that was on the dressing room counter. Murphy grimaced. "No Jameson?"

"Fuck you! Just drink it you gowl."

"Rory hand me my backpack and my glasses." Kimmy said, pushing Murphy's sweaty dark hair off his forehead.

Murphy took a generous swig as Kimmy continued to take control of the situation. "Can someone watch the door? If Lou finds out we have guys are back here he'll fire all of our asses." Kimmy mentioned, pulling her out medical supplies. She kicked off her stilettos, put on her glasses and kneeled beside Murphy.

One of her fellow dancers agreed. "Especially a shot up guy like that. I'll distract him. You take care of your man ."

"Thanks Sara..."

"I love it when you take charge like this love." Murphy reached up and touched Kimmy's cheek.

"Shhh, hold still you're getting blood all over my new bustier. "

Connor watched as Kimmy cleaned and treated his brother's gunshot, still wearing her fishnet stockings and red vinyl miniskirt. It was a sight.

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ..

After Murphy's wound had been taken care of, The MacManus brothers, Kimmy and Rory sat around a table in the closed Pussycat lounge, empty save for a few lingering bouncers and the DJ.

Connor filled everyone's shotglases.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too much, I didn't have any local or painkillers for you." Kimmy murmured taking Murphy's hand. "I'll grab some antibiotics for you on my shift at the hospital tomorrow."

"Stitching me up like that's far better than the iron…." Murphy winced and sighed remembering the old days.

"Okay, I have to know. C'mon what the fuck is going on? This is the fourth time one of you has had a serious injury...a wound. You would be at the ER if it wasn't for me and I'm glad to help but you have to tell me why. My God, remember your wrists Connor? They were a raw, bloody mess and I bandaged them... took care of it no questions like you wanted. I care about you, both of you." She emphasised looking at Connor who rubbed his wrists unconsciously. "And tonight…Murphy you were shot really close to your chest." Kimmy's voice broke which was unusual. "Its time for me to ask questions."

Connor tilted his head at Murphy, who looked down at the table.

"These two, well some call them angels, some call them saints." Rory explained.

"Rory!" Murphy flashed warning with his eyes.

"It's about time you told her don't you think? How many bullets does your girlfriend have to take out of you before you tell her the truth. She is not stupid Murphy."

"I never said she was." He looked at Kimmy "I don't think that, you know I don't…"

"Of course not. But why don't you trust me Murph?"

"I've killed people." He looked up, his expression earnest. "People who deserved it. In the process well, I've gotten a bit banged up as you can clearly see. "

"Killed? Angels don't kill." Kimmy said recalling Rory's description of the MacManus brothers.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Connor interrupted.

"Saints then. saints don't kill." Kimmy added.

"Wrong again, didn't ya pay attention in catechism class love?" Murphy pushed the hair off her cheek. "The archangels were warriors they killed to protect heaven. To protect all that is innocent and good."

"We're on a mission I guess you'd call it." Connor added. "From God." After a moment the fraternal twins looked at each other and began to pray aloud in unison,

"Whosoever shed man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed, for in the image of God, made He man. Destroy all that which is evil. So that which is good may flourish. And I shall count thee among my favoured sheep. And you shall have the protection of all the angels in heaven. When I vest my flashing sword, and my hand takes hold in judgment, I will take vengeance upon mine enemies, and I will repay those who haze me. Oh Lord, raise me to Thy right hand and count me among Thy saints." They made the sign of the cross together. "In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."

"A family prayer." Murphy explained.

"I...I still don't understand..."

"I know Kim. I owe you an explanation of my own." He smelled vanilla as he leaned in closer to her. She always smelled of sweetness. "I know the way we got together wasn't the usual..." The brothers shared a quick glance, before he continued, "but I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you so I shield you like. Keep you from getting involved ..."

"But I am involved, don't you see that? I love you too that's why its more dangerous if I don't know what exactly what it is I've gotten my self into."

**_six months earlier ... .. ... .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ._**

"Tell me Murphy, how many wakes have we gone to because somebody forgot to pay back money?"

"Well, Con, seems every time we turn around, somebody's dead. And its bullshit."

Thick clouds filled the sky over the Broadway Bridge, on the dreary afternoon, while a biting late spring wind whipped relentlessly.

"True brother. Most of these people, they never hurt anybody."

The MacManus brothers stood before two heavyset men, collectors for a loan shark and local thug Vinnie D'Antone connected to the Italian crime organization in Boston.

"Now us, we hurt people," Murphy waxed on. "But Danny Noonan? Never hurt anybody in his life."

"Gentle soul that lad. A good man who loves his mother and never misses morning mass." Conner emphasized.

"Who the fuck are you potato niggers? Where's Noonan and where's my fuckin' money?" The larger of the two men challenged, sliding a hand into the pocket of his tan overcoat. The move was not lost on the brothers; they readied themselves.

"We're here on Danny's behalf to tell you to fuck off. He'll pay you when he's got it. And that'll be minus the outrageous interest." Connor stated.

"You talk too much Paddy." The collector complained in a threatening tone. "Anybody ever tell you that?" Fuck that noise. You pricks get Noonan up here like he's supposed to be, and get him now."

Connor snorted, "The last man your boss sent up here didn't come back. You are aware of that?"

"You saying you two iced Ferraro last month?"

The men, fraternal twins remained silent staring hard into the italian mobster's eyes. Finally the other leg breaker spoke. "You know who we are?"

"Cement shoe fitters" Connor said.

"Kneecap crushers." Murphy added

"I think you're the ones who put guys who owe money in locked rooms with rats..and let them eat a guy alive." Connor added in turn.

"Right?" Murphy summed up. "And you'll not step one foot closer to our neighborhood. You'll leave Danny be."

"What are you, some fuckin' asshole? Or are you just taking lessons?" The man in the overcoat asked stepping up to Murphy and pulling a handgun from his pocket.

Hot headed Murphy smirked and headbutted the man hard sending him back into his partner. Connor moved forward quickly and jumped on his back, put him in a headlock and slammed him to the ground. He kicked the gun out of his hand toward Murphy who grabbed it and tossed it over the Broadway Bridge rail into the choppy water of Fort Point Channel.

"I hope that was your favorite gun." Murphy shouted, grinning. "I hope you fuckin loved that gun!"

He and Connor stood, their own guns drawn and aimed to let the mobsters know the Irish won that round.

"This aint over!" The embarrassed gangster shouted as his partner pushed him into their car. "You Micks don't know who you fucked with!"

"You believe in Jesus? Cause next time I see you you're gonna meet him!" Connor shouted.

They caught their breath as the Crown Vic tore out, screaming into a u turn on the bridge back to the Italian North End away from Southie. Night was approaching as the brothers headed back up Broadway.

"You're gonna meet him? Jesus?" Murphy questioned sarcastically.

"Bronson." Connor answered defensively.

"Ya gowl. You know how stupid you sound? Let's go get a drink then. Tomorrow is promised to no one."

"S'not stupid." Connor muttered shoving his hands into his coat pockets."

…. ….. … … … … … .. … … … … … .. .. … .. … .. .. .

"Fuck you Jason." Kimmy muttered under her breath as she grabbed her helmet and headed to the employee parking section of the Boston Medical Center garage. "Surgical interns think the are god's gift to the world." She gritted her teeth at the thought of his betting pool with the other sawbones that she'd go out with him before first rotation switched.

She threw one leg over the seat of her Triumph scrambler. Still in her hospital scrubs under her leather bomber jacket, the cool, early evening air blew through the thin cotton creating goosebumps on her calves as she maneuvered her way down Mass Ave to Tremont street heading to her evening gig. The sun had just set and the city lights glittered and glinted in the busy night sky taking the place of the stars. _If only Jason knew. If only any of them knew,_ she smiled.

_Prude, ice queen_…she knew her reputation at the hospital. She'd never date anyone she worked with, especially not a surgeon. "Self righteous, controlling pricks."

She pulled onto Washington Street and sped past the old the theatre district into what used to be called Boston's Combat Zone. All the porno theaters, strip clubs and adult book stores, basically anything with "rated xxx" in red neon on its sign was relegated to this section of city blocks that bordered Chinatown. There had been attempts to clean up the area, so only old timers referred to it as the Combat Zone anymore. Its heyday was over but it was still home to a couple of adult bookstores and two strip clubs. One was the Pussycat Lounge. Kimmy parked her bike by the back door under the loading zone sign.

When she was in medical school back home in Cleveland Kimmy stripped for cash and tuition. Now as an intern working toward her first year of residency at Boston Medical Center, she needed a part-time job that paid well and had flexible hours so it just made sense to return to what she knew.

She thought again of Jason and some of the other interns and residents and why she kept this part of her life private. When most of the guys in her day-time life found out she worked as a stripper, she was damaged goods. _Well, fuck them. _And then there were some women who considered what she did anti feminist because she objectified herself. However, Kimmy felt there was nothing more objectifying than poverty. She grew up poor but with ambition. She worked hard in school and got scholarships to college and then medical school. When she wasn't able to afford the things she needed to live, she didn't feel like a feminist. She didn't feel strong and proud. In fact she didn't feel less sexually objectified working as a waitress where she served many college-educated, white-collar women. These feminists raged about the exploitation of women in the sex industry while running her ragged and then sailing out of the restaurant without tipping her. They weren't sisters in the struggle. She didn't even feel human.

When she began working as an adult entertainer, however, for the first time her life she was able to pay her rent and to buy groceries without fear of an overdrawn checking account. Stripping paid and all she had to do to claim her paycheck was to agree to perform a ritualized acknowledgment of her status as entertainment by revealing her body. Kimmy had confidence and attitude that made her feel sex work was exciting, real, raw, and powerful. She enjoyed shopping for fishnet stockings, ornate wigs, false eyelashes, and the other assorted accoutrements of her profession. _Why not? She_ figured. She was young and angry. She wanted reparation for all the times she'd been stared at, yelled at, touched without consent because_ if women are objectified every minute of every day against their will and without any personal benefit, why not grab the reins on that process and make a decent living wage at it? If women's bodies belong to everyone, why not be the one to profit from her body instead of being consumed for free?_ It was financing her medical education.

She'd made the mistake in the past of telling a guy what she did on the second date as a rule. The second one was usually the last. She never understood why guys couldn't handle the knowledge when they were the same ones who wanted it. She figured that any one of the guys in her night-time life would have given his left testicle to go on a date with her, the naughty "Sheena" who they watched disrobe for them. Still Kimmy never dated customers from the club or coworkers from the hospital. It made it hard for her to have a relationship. She didn't have an opportunity to meet guys outside of her two worlds.

Her schedule was too hectic for a love life now anyway. There would be time enough for that when she was an MD. Her ambition to make something of herself was powerful. She had her eye on the prize. _The last thing you wanna do is go back home after what a big deal you made about not being too naïve for the city. About being a real doctor…_

Kimmy pulled open the graffiti covered back door to the club. A red curtain at the rear hung open to a hallway_. _She followed it past the restrooms on her left. On the black walls hung various black and white stills of scantily-clad young women. To the right, the hall opened into a cavernous room dominated by a long oval main stage and an equally long bar. The stage was easily as high as her chest and sported a pair of polished brass poles. Padded booths lined the walls, and tables with soft, cushy chairs lay scattered around the floor. Along distant walls were other, smaller stages, each with their own glossy poles.

Bright stage lighting reflected on the polished bar top, and glinted off the hundreds of bottles of alcohol stacked on glass shelves behind the bar with few customers yet. The place would be filled later, closer to show time. She handed a mix cd to Billy, the DJ/ sound guy as he sat behind the boards chewing on a straw mindlessly cuing up the next song for the dancers on the side stages. When he saw it was Kimmy, he gave her a smile and nod tossing his long, black rock and roll hair behind his shoulder. He was in a local metal band but did sound at the club to make money.

"Whats up Doc?" he always greeted her with that horrible joke and she always laughed. He was one of a handful of people at the club who knew she was medical intern.

"Track three babe," Kimmy said over he shoulder as she headed back to the dressing room. He loved when Kimmy worked because she always brought interesting tunes. He swore if he had to listen to "Pour Some Sugar On Me" or " Cherry Pie" one more fucking time and see the same old pole tricks he'd sleep through his shift. Kimmy had chosen a kick ass song for tonight as usual.

She greeted her fellow dancers and dropped her back pack on the floor crouching to dig out her makeup and costume. The dressing room was large, fitting several little stools in front of long mirrors. Kimmy thought of the movie Black Swan but with a lot of fake tans and tits. She took a seat at one lighted mirror and began the ritual if becoming Sheena. She removed her glasses and put in contacts. She hated contacts and wore glasses in her everyday life but rarely when she danced. They were perfect for naughty librarian act, but tonight she had something else planned.

She pinned her brown hair up on top of her head under a wig cap, then pulled on the luxurious black mane that was the first step in becoming Sheena. She applied foundation to her naked face, artistically drew on cat eyes and applied false eyelashes. She leaned in close to the mirror and dotted on a beauty mark just under the outer edge of her left eye.

She then dug in her back pack for her stage clothing. She had worked her way up rapidly to being one of the main dancers having her own act. She had the prerogative of choosing to lap dance or not which some of the other girls didn't. She was good. Bottom line.

She was not terrified of being sensual or moving her body in a sensual way. She felt natural and powerful without fear of being judged or vilified. She never worried about being slut shamed. When she danced she dressed for it, integrating the classic sexuality of the burlesque performers of old and some punk rock influence of her youth into her wardrobe, wearing heels, garters, seamed stockings. In those moments when the music of The Heartbreakers or Nina Simone heated up the room through the speakers the beat and feather boas and satin opera length gloves and pumps _took over. _in those moments Kimmy felt powerful , strutting tall. Ultimately that's what made Kimmy a popular dancer; her attitude. Being a successful stripper wasn't about beauty and it certainly wasn't about the clothing or lack of clothing. When she walked out on that stage, with one look she could stop a war or start one. She made the men want something that she had because when she was out there she tore out her soul and she offered it for everyone to see.

She stood to take in the whole picture. Sheena was here.

The other girls encouraged each other at this club and Kimmy liked that. In some clubs she'd experienced a thousand stripper fights and endless dressing room drama but here, so far, in those moments backstage they were a safe and united girl gang of sorts. There wasn't much direct competition with other women, they were all on top of their game. It may have been unusal but she'd take it. She tossed back a shot of vodka from the private wet bar in the dressing room to quiet any last nerves and then finished preparations by dabbing just the slightest drop of perfume high up on her inner thighs as a fellow dancer had suggested.

.. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .

"Lemme just drop this of to my boss then we are outa here," Rocco motioned to an envelope of cash in his breast pocket. "We can scope out Vinnie's place, get ready for the next job."

Murphy looked around the strip club. "No reason we can't stay for a drink or two." He held his cigarette between his teeth and shrugged his dark pea coat off his shoulders. " D'Antone is not going anywhere. Plenty of time to give him what's coming to him. Not bunking off like, just taking a break."

"Yes indeed," Connor agreed with a whistle. "If I should fall from the grace of God this is where I'd want to land." A moment later, a scantily clad waitress sat on Connor's lap to take his drink order. He slid his hand up her thigh and sighed. "Right then, I've fallen. How many Hail Mary's will this get me."

"It aint no ordinary titty bar, guys." Rocco added. "The chicks here, they put on a show. Like a real show, one at a time. Get me a beer if we're staying." Rocco made his way through the crowd to a back room behind the bar.

The brothers settled into their seats at a round table near the front of the main stage, feeling comfortable, smelling the sweat, sex and smoke that filled club around them. The waitress had just placed their beers and shots before them when a spotlight hit the stage and the room went completely silent. A moment later the sultry, skipping drum beat of Johnny Thunder's 'Pirate Love' pounded from the sound system. A single leg emerged from behind the red curtain wrapped in a knee-high black boot.

_You've got to walk that walk_  
_You've got to talk that talk_  
_You've got to be that pearl_  
_In the diamond world_  
_C'mon cut me so fast_

Kimmy made it look effortless when she lifted her leg almost straight up, then pranced out from behind the curtain.

Kimmy as Sheena was wearing a pirate styled get up with black vinyl hot pants that just covered her butt, a white blouse tied in a halter knotted under her breasts exposing her trimmed and toned abdomen. The blouse was unbuttoned to showcase a black pushup bra dotted with white skull and crossbones. She also wore a pair of black and white striped gloves that came a few inches past her elbows and to top it off she was wearing a black wig done in a pair of pig tails that stopped just shy of her waist.

She strutted out to the pole at the center of the stage and struck a dramatic pose with her fingers in the shape of a 'V' in front of her face, moving to the music.

_Pirate love_  
_Is what I'm looking for_  
_Pirate love_  
_Is what I'm wanting for_  
_I never ever_  
_Needed it so bad_

Kimmy spun on the tips of her toes and tossed her tri cornered pirate style hat out into the crowd where a man snatched it up and howled something lewd.

"Christ on a bike." Connor whispered, eyes wide. "And I see you agree." He looked down at his brother's cock hardening under the zipper of his jeans.

"Yeah, you're bang on." Murphy replied, mesmerized. "A fine thing she is."

"I told you guys you was gonna like it here!" Rocco emerged and slapped Connor on the back. "Trust me guys, I know the best places. This aint your average titty bar…"

"You said that! Now sit down and shut it, I'm trying watch this girl." Murphy complained.  
Kimmy marched to the edge of the stage and dropped to her knees swinging her breasts then leaned forward to retrieve a dollar bill with her teeth from a patron in the front row. She stepped off the stage and on Connor and Murphy's table allowing the two men to help her to the floor and tuck a few bills into the waist band of her shorts. She left them, strutting through the crowd.

Murphy couldn't take his eyes away from the stripper. Touching her hand for that moment felt like an electric jolt to his arm. She looked like a hero as she strutted and stalked around the room collecting money from the patrons. He wanted her to return to his table but she just kept slipping past, finally returning to the stage. Murphy being half hard, enjoyed the feeling of slight swelling and heaviness in his balls but as he continued to watch Sheena and imagine she was looking at him, his cock seemed to have a mind of its own, growing to reach further down his thigh so that he had to keep shifting in his seat making Connor laugh at him.

She strode to the pole and jumped to the top wrapping her legs around and hung upside down. She was still hanging, spinning around it slowly when she untied the bandana from her neck and tossed it to the crowd shortly followed by the blouse. When Kimmy reached the ground she spun around and with her back to the crowd slowly unzipped the hot pants while rocking her hips to the dirty, sexy signature guitar style of Johnny Thunders. She kept her hips rocking as she inched the shiny black shorts all the way to the floor. She balanced easily on one foot while the skimpy garment hung from the other foot stopping briefly over each of the men in the front row. Murphy couldn't quite hear what was being said but he could see the increasingly large wads of cash being waved at his obsession.

They were bidding on her hot pants.

The shouts grew louder and louder until finally Kimmy chose a winner and tossed the hot pants on his head before striding to the other side. This time she sat down on the edge of the stage and inched her black skull and crossbones print thong down and once again there were men bidding on her clothing. This time didn't last nearly as long as the bidding for her skirt had; Connor and Murphy could clearly hear that her panties had gone for two hundred bucks. They glanced at each other mischievously.

Now nude save for boots and gloves Kimmy squatted, legs spread wide open. She brought one hand up to her face sticking one fingers between her lips seductively while the other stretched out pointing to the crowd. Murphy swore she was pointing at him and when Connor nudged him, he knew she was. From there she sank to her knees leaning back until her head nearly touched the stage before erecting herself again. Murphy found himself hypnotized by the way Kimmy rolled her slim stomach like a belly dancer. Murphy was still fairly certain she was staring directly at him. He could see the expression on her face. She seemed every bit as enthralled with him as he was with her. "Thank you all!" Kimmy struck a final pose, fluttering her exaggerated eyelashes, then turned and strode off stage.

"May you live to be a hundred years, with one extra year to repent…." Connor mumbled.

"Aye." Murphy agreed shifting his cock in his jeans with a grimace.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .

-Don't worry all the smut is coming up in ch 2 ;)

*Gowl: stupid person, idiot


	2. Men You Don't Meet Everyday

Two weeks had passed since their first night at Kimmy's show. The MacManus brothers became staples at the Pussycat watching her every night she worked taking up residence at their same table. Tonight was just as exciting as the first. Sheena spun smiled and left the stage. Another dance that left Murphy adjusting the hard on in his jeans. He tortured himself night after night. He knew Connor felt the same way, his brother, too, kept shifting in hs seat. At home he and Connor joked about having her. The both of them. They'd had threesomes before, though not for a while. Murphy turned and cracked his neck rolling his shoulders trying to get his mind off his painful erection when he noticed a familiar figure making her way through the crowded club. As the dark-haired girl neared their table he called out. "Well, well Connor would you look who it is? Rory Noonan as I live and breathe."

She stopped and turned recognizing the thick brogue. "You two?" She shook her head.

"It's as if angels were flying by so they dropped her off. It's a sign sweet Jesus! There's a horse running in the first called 'Old Friend Arrives.' No shit! I can make it to otb you'll win me money lass." Connor winked.

"Connor, you are still so full of shit."

He smiled and cocked his head. "Now what would you be doin' in a place like this darlin'? Sure your Da wouldn't approve, being one of Boston's finest after all. Though I think we see more of Sergeant Noonan these days than you do."

Rory felt she was gazing at ghosts. Since she'd moved out of her South Boston childhood home to attend Mass College of Art and room with her friend Kimmy, she'd lost track of the MacManus brothers, heroes in their tight-knit community. She noticed an occasional story in the news about an unsolved murder of a crooked mobster or degenerate who "deserved it" as her dad would say. She always thought of the brothers. The saints as they were called. Everyone from Broadway to Dorchester Ave. and in between knew about the brothers and their vigilante work; they were on a mission from God. It was unspoken but known. Her dad, a sergeant with the Boston police and the Monsignor at their church did what they could to help the brothers when they needed it.

"I'll ask the same of you, sure the Monsignor wouldn't exactly call this worship." She mentioned knowing their habit of attending Mass every morning.

"It's a different kind of worship."

"Its been months hasn't it? Since I've seen you?" She mused.

"At least." Murphy. Chimed in. "Have a drink with us."

"Can't. Just here to drop off a key to my roommate..but...it is weird to run into you...now..."

The brothers cocked their heads in unison. "I know it was you." She leaned in over the table and whispered. "My brother, Danny. I know you guys called off D'Antone's dogs and didn't get my dad involved."

They nodded.

"Danny's out of work again...he'd be dead now if it weren't for you. I know that so...even though you're a son of a bitch Connor MacManus, thank you. Thank you both."

Before they could answer, Kimmy scooted in and hugged her friend and roommate. "Hey Rory, how long you been here?'"

"Not long, here..." She dug in her purse for their new apartment key. They'd had the locks changed after recent break ins throughout their building.

Kimmy arched her eyebrows, now aware that Rory was speaking with the two men who'd been showing up every night for the past two weeks. Her friend was on familiar terms with the two guys who she knew she should think of as crazy stalkers, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were something more. Had she been right?

"You know them?" Kimmy asked.

"You know her?" The boys questioned in unison.

Rory looked back and forth between her roommate and the guys from her old neighborhood with narrowed eyes. She smiled a little. "Kimmy meet Connor and Murphy MacManus. Boys, meet Kimmy."

Murphy stuck his hand right out to shake Kimmy's. She reciprocated.

"They're good guys, Kim." Rory commented tugging on her denim jacket. Turning to the boys she added, "Don't make me into a liar you two."

"Well love, any friend of miss Rory Noonan is certainly a friend of ours." Murphy commented not letting up on his grip on Kimmy's hand. "Come you two have a pint a gat with us."

Kimmy shrugged at Rory. "Just one," Rory relented, "I'm supposed to be at Jimmy's show."

"Oh they're playing tonight, right. Her boyfriend's band." Kimmy explained to the brothers.

"Rory, you still seein' that muppet?" Connor asked bluntly.

"Yes."

"And how's it goin', he still treating you like shite?"

"I 'm here for a drink not to get relationship advice from you. So let's drink, you asshole." Rory shot back. "Why do you care?"

"So Kimmy," Murphy broke the tension winking at Rory. " We...I.. enjoy your show."

Kimmy smirked, but had to admit Rory's seal of approval put her at ease with them. She was self protective and didn't let people in easily but her instincts about these men had been right on. The way they watched her every night for the past few weeks was reverent not leering. Especially the darker haired guy, Murphy. And now sitting here relaxed shooting the shit, they made her feel at ease. The fact that they were attractive with no connection to the hospital or the club excited her.

After Rory left, Kimmy broke the silence. "I'm more than just tits, you know." She looked Connor dead in the eye. Of course he blinked and was caught off guard when she added "I have more ambition than that. I'm a first year resident at Boston Medical Center. Working here, at the strip club, helps pay the bills. It's a living for now."

Murphy nodded impressed and held his cigarette loosely between his lips.

"Sure, world's oldest profession," Connor commented. It was a horrible joke and he regretted making it the second after it left his lips and Murphy slapped the back of his head. Fuck, his better judgment was in need of an overhaul.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's prostitution," Kimmy said curtly.

"Don't mind my brother." Murphy interjected. "He forgets that it is often that a person's mouth broke his nose."

"I don't. Mind, I mean. Look I dance. Period. Never have, never will take customers to the private rooms. Don't even do lap dances anymore. Unless I want to." She added slyly. She finished her drink and smiled just enough to let them know she wasn't truly offended. "See you two around." She stood gracefully. "Thanks for the drinks."

"Bad as I like ya, it's worse without ya brother." Connor admitted. "So c'mon what are we doing letting her walk away?"

"Don't know..." Murphy hesitated.

"Tonight's the night, Murph, the signs are telling' us." He still remembered how she moved like a serpent up on the stage.

Murphy jumped up and trailed after Kimmy, catching up before she disappeared into the dressing room. He grinned and explained what was on both of their minds. "Why don't you come home with us tonight?"

"With both of you?" She asked incredulously; even though she understood exactly what he meant, she couldn't believe they were serious. Wasn't that... a bit weird? Besides, she was exhausted and wanted to go home and wash the sweat, glitter and men off of her skin.

"Unless you're not comfortable with that kind of thing," Murphy said taking her hand. He tilted his head and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and just the tiniest curl of a smirk on his lip. He slowly massaged her fingers. His touch caused a surge of adrenaline and she couldn't help the excitement stirring within. When he started to let go of her hand. Kimmy grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. Staring at the "Aequitas" tattoo on his hand. Justice.

"No, no," she said with a small smile, turning around to face Connor who'd followed his brother. She lightly ran a finger down his more defined jaw gently, making him shudder lightly. "I'm totally comfortable with it." And for some reason she was even though she'd never dreamed of herself as the kind of girl who'd go home with two men. But Rory knew them and they'd been by every night for the past two weeks. She had to admit their attention made her giddy and she looked forward to them sitting at the table in the front every night. Dancing for them was actually a turn on. She'd never felt that way in all her years of stripping. These men were different, very different and she knew it would be okay. Suddenly, she wasn't the least bit tired.

"Give me a minute to change."

... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .

Straightening her simple black mini skirt and adjusting her glasses, the slender brunette stepped out the door to the street where the brothers waited, smoking.

_"_Damn, that naughty librarian look is pretty hot_." _Connor admitted

Kimmy touched the rim of her glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, I guess. This is me, guys. Sheena, she's an act. So if that's who you were expecting, shit outa luck. If we…I ...do this…its as myself. Problem?"

"No need for acting with us love. No need." Murphy assured her, realizing she was more striking without the wig and stage clothing. He face was clear and had a natural glow without all the heavy makeup. She was about three inches shorter than Murphy without her heels. Her brown hair, tinged with caramel reached the middle of her back in soft waves and together with the black rimmed glasses her eyes looked a green that made him think of leaves in summer after it rains.

"Certainly not." Connor backed up his brother.

"Have you been thinking about this for…long?" She focused on Murphy's hand clutching hers. The sexual tension between them was undeniable. His warm male hand over hers wrought the heat of lust low in her belly. At the sound of Connor's voice rumbling in her ear murmuring "I knew we picked the right girl, " her thighs trembled with need.

The ride back to their loft was silent. Kimmy sat between them, Connor's hand resting hot and heavy on her inner thigh, creeping up with every city block that passed; likewise, Kimmy was doing the same to Murphy, feeling him get harder with each inch her fingers moved over his zipper. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white, and after much too long, he pulled up to an old converted factory building on the edge of Southie. After an awkward ride up the freight elevator Kimmy stepped into their room, keeping a cool demeanor the entire time even though the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like never before. She turned back to look at Murphy and Connor biting her lower lip. "Well?"

Each brother removed first their pea coats, then a string of rosary beads from around their necks and placed them reverently on a peg by the door. Their movements were in complete unison.  
They exchanged a knowing look before Murphy stepped up first and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. She melted into the embrace, his lips were warm and soft against hers the way she'd imagined they'd be. At the same time, Connor came over and leaned into her neck, kissing the side gently as Murphy's lips worked against her mouth in perfect rhythm, causing her eyes to flutter shut in bliss as Connor removed her jacket.

"My brother and I are gonna take good care of you, love," Connor whispered in her ear before he moved to suck at the sensitive skin behind it.

"Exactly," Murphy agreed, his fingers sliding down her body slowly to the hem of her skirt. "We're gonna make it a night you'll never forget."

"Oh," she panted as Connor sucked and nipped her neck, leaving small red marks with each bite. She groaned as Murphy pushed her t-shirt up and off, without hesitation. She was bra less and he had to take a minute to stare at her breasts appreciatively before reaching in and squeezing the soft skin in his palms. She arched into him, feeling his erection already straining in his tight jeans, and moaned softly. "Murphy."

Connor spun her around quickly. "My turn," he said barely giving her enough time to catch her breath before he kissed her with the same amount of fervor as his brother, his tongue slipping past her lips filling her mouth. Murphy moved behind her. His thumbs flicking against her exposed nipples as she moaned and leaned back on his chest. Her entire body was overtaken and her legs shook from just a few simple touches. Kimmy felt both of their erections against her back and front so she reached down and stroked Connor through his jeans, making his kiss into a moan.

"You like that, don't you love?" Murphy whispered as he watched her movements.

"Mhmm, Tá tú mealltach." Connor whispered before biting her earlobe slightly and tipping her head back. Murphy pushed her skirt off as Connor hooked his fingers into the top of her panties gently, sliding them down her legs, leaving her completely exposed to the both of them. Almost simultaneously, they pulled away, eyeing Kimmy from their respective angles, drinking in the sight of her body in front of them. Connor let out a low whistle. "Damn."

"M'anam gur fíor duitsin é lomchlár na fírinne," Murphy whispered, spinning her around and kissing up her chest to her neck while dodging Connor's hands as he slid them around her stomach, down to her center.

She laughed a little. "It's not like you've never seen me naked before."

"Not like this love, not like this…" Connor corrected her.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Murphy mumbled against her skin, gently rubbing his hips against hers and sliding his erection between her slick thighs.

She heard movements behind her through her haze of pleasure and knew it was Murphy beginning to undress. Connor pulled her in crushing his lips on hers, as his hand cupped hear breast gently. Murphy stripped quickly, grabbed her by the hips and spun her around in his arms and kissed her as Connor took his turn to undress. Murphy gently ran a hand down her waist, his other hand firmly planted on her backside, pushing her hips even closer to his and letting her feel just how hard he was.

Kimmy was immediately pulled onto the bed, each one of them settled on either side of her. As they openly stared at her naked body before them, she felt beautiful and wanted. They were treasuring her. She pulled Murphy down for a deep kiss but not before running her tongue over the tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his neck.

"What do you want first love?" Connor whispered in her ear, kissing the skin in front of it gently. She couldn't do anything but sigh as Murphy pinched her nipple, her entire body felt like it could combust at any minute; she had no idea what she'd done to deserve these two men; two _brothers_, who seemed to only want to please her.

"I don't know, I can't..." Kimmy panted, the pleasure taking over to the extent that she could hardly breathe, much less think. They shared another look then Murphy moved behind her on the bed, his erection rubbing against the small of her back as he settled her in front of him. He groaned from the contact, hissing out her name and spreading her legs wide. She opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed to look down at Connor's, lusty gaze. Murphy roughly grabbed a breast as she leaned her head back and captured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily, roughly.

Connor moved his head between her legs, smirking slightly. "You're dripping, love. And it's all for me." With the first flick of his tongue on her clit, Kimmy was gone, moaning into Murphy's mouth while her fingers tangled in Connor's hair.

"Shut up Con," Murphy says ripping his mouth from Kimmy's. "It's at least half me as well."

Connor laughed to himself. He licked slowly up and down her slit, his mouth working on her, kissing her clit like no one had before..

She pulled his hair hard as he sucked making her hips buck into his face and pulled away from Murphy letting a guttural husky a moan escape as she tipped her head back onto his shoulder in absolute ecstasy. Connor then slid a finger into her, curling it upwards while his tongue continued to lap at her clit with a feather light touch that had her on the brink of coming but not able to fall over the edge.

Murphy's lips trailed her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and his voice was husky and hot in her ear. "Look at him." He whispered lowly, one of his hands moving from her chest to her hair. He wrenched her head down forcing her to look at Connor's face buried between her thighs. "Watch him while he makes you come... you love it almost as much as he does, don't you?"

One hand gripped Connor's hair and the other grasped Murphy's thigh as she rocked up against his face, half sobbing from the pleasure. "Con..Connor please, I'm right there, I'm gonna come, I'm…" she babbled and with one more press of his tongue to her clit she came as hard as she ever had, half moaning half sighing his name. He worked her through it easily, as though he could do this for hours, and when he finally brought his head from between her legs, her entire body relaxed against Murphy's, completely spent.

Murphy, who was more than ready for his turn, quickly switched places with Connor.

"My turn," he said almost mockingly, wasting no time plunging two fingers deeply into her, causing her to cry out his name. His thumb stroked her still sensitive clit and she could hardly take the pleasure that seared through her entire body with that simple motion. Murphy just smirked as she let out a loud cry and curled his fingers upward perfectly, as though he'd always known where her most sensitive spot was, stroking it gently, making her cry out once more in pure bliss. Connor cupped her chin and turned her face to kiss her deeply and swallow her moans as he traced his hands lightly over her chest.

"Murphy, fuck, please, M-Murphy," she panted, hardly able to form words when she broke away from Connor for air and Murphy leaned down to give one long lick up her folds. The sudden feeling of the his wet heat against her made her come just as hard for a second time, her cunt squeezed around his fingers as she moaned out his name. Murphy worked her through her second orgasm easily, then leaned up and kissed her gently. She turned her head to the side onto Connor's shoulder, savoring the pleasure she just felt as she panted hard, catching her breath as her heart pounded.

She realized she was not about to catch a break; the twins were obviously just getting started. "You ready, love? You're not tired yet are you?" Murphy asked his eyes mischievous, challenging her to keep going.

Kimmy was not about to stop now, not after that look he gave. She shook her head with a chuckle. "Not a chance."

Connor grinned and looked at Murphy. "Dúirt mé tú a roghnaíodh again ar an cailín ceart."

She switched place again, this time sitting backward in Murphy's lap just like she'd done before as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She pulled Connor in for a deep kiss, her hand traveling slowly down his chest to his hips and Murphy smiled against the skin of her neck while kissing it gently.

"You ready for me, love?" he asked lining himself up with her entrance. She nodded, her entire body shaking slightly as Murphy thrust up into her powerfully, causing her to arch her back off his chest and moan his name loudly. He'd filled her completely, so thick and so hard inside she felt him pulsing against every inch of her aching walls while the heat from his breath on her neck and his slick skin against hers threatened to drown her.

Connor's lips moved to her jaw and kissed over her bruised neck as she sighed blissfully and reached down wrapping her hand around his smooth warm cock. He moaned against her skin, surprised slightly, as she began stroking him; he barely fit in her palm, her fingers hardly met while he throbbed against her skin, making her want him even more. "Fuck, love, that's it," he groaned, closing his eyes and bucking into her touch. "Just like that."

Murphy continued to pound relentlessly, keeping his pace, his entire body moving in time with hers perfectly. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight," he groaned into her ear. "How are you still so tight? Jesus Christ, you feel amazing… " he murmured, but she couldn't bring herself to care, hardly able to concentrate on the pleasure building yet again in her lower belly and on getting Connor off at the same time. She gripped Murphy's wrist with one hand helping him pull and push her hips while moving the other faster on Connor's now aching erection, trying to bring him to the same point.

She looked up into bright blue eyes, silently communicating what she wanted and Connor understood in an instant, sitting up on his knees so that her face was almost perfectly level with his hips. She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, sucking on him frantically making him moan at the feeling of the warm, wet heat surrounding him; he was so on edge, it wouldn't take much. "Oh my God your mouth. Fuck… Ifreann na Fola!"  
She felt Murphy smirk behind her without even having to see it. "You look so good with your lips on his cock," he groaned, pushing up into her harder, hitting her g spot perfectly with each shallow thrust. _Holy shit. Was he actually talking about his brother's cock like that?_

"Wanna feel you come darlin' ... let go for me." Kimmy expelled a loud moan around Connor, following Murphy's instructions as she came harder than her two previous climaxes combined, the pleasure travelled over every inch of her body, numbing every feeling that wasn't complete and utter ecstasy; she didn't know it was even possible to feel like this.

The vibrations from her throat had Connor shouting her name and coming in her mouth with a series of satisfied grunts. His hands ran through her sweaty hair pushing it back from her forehead, holding her head to him as he bucked up into her mouth, riding out his orgasm against her lips. She swallowed it all without a second thought, not letting a drop escape her lips even though she could hardly breathe from the sensations overwhelming her.

To add to it, Murphy reached his climax at almost the same time and his hands grasped her hips tightly as he groaned loudly, releasing inside of her. "Oh, oh my god fuck, you're so good..." She let him ride out his high at the pace he wanted, her head falling to her chest as his motions slowed down behind and she heard him sigh as he finished.

She was absolutely spent, her thighs and hips bruised and throbbing. "Murphy, f-fuck," she breathed out softly, tears in the corners of her eyes from the pleasure, so good that it was actually painful. He slipped out gently, still she winced despite the fact that he tried not to hurt her. Kimmy collapsed back onto his chest and Connor let out a sated sigh as he sat back down on the bed, clearly also exhausted.

"Well?" He asked, genuinely concerned that she wasn't pleased enough.

"It was great, Connor," she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the moaning she'd been doing. "Better than I've ever had."

"I hope you don't think we're done yet," Murphy said slyly from behind her, his voice tired and husky. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him and he snuck a soft kiss on her lips before he explained. "Connor hasn't gotten his turn with you."

"And Murph hasn't gotten to feel that pretty mouth of yours yet either," the other brother added, his thumb running gently across her red, kiss swollen lips.

Kimmy gave a soft groan as she got up from between them, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror over their dresser. It looked as if she'd been beaten, with the number of bruises littering her body. Kimmy knew she'd have to take a couple of days off from the club looking like that. She started toward the bathroom without a word causing the boys share a confused glance, wondering if they'd gone too far as they also took in the marks they'd put all over her.  
They were about to argue and chastise each other but were quickly silenced and appeased when the shower started running and Kimmy peeked her head back around the door frame. "You two coming or what?"

She took a deep breath feeling like she'd had the best workout of her life or a really good anti-depressant. Or maybe both? She hadn't remembered feeling this relaxed and happy in years.

"This'll get me seven Hail Marys at least." Connor muttered with a smile, gearing up for his turn.

... .. ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. ...

_-Translations:_

*Tá tú mealltach you're so sexy

*M'anam gur fíor duitsin é lomchlár na fírinne you can say that again

* Ifreann na Fola bloody hell

*"Dúirt mé tú a roghnaíodh again ar an cailín ceart I told you I picked the right girl


	3. You Like Her

"That was fun…." Connor mentioned casually as he sat at the table disassembling his gun amidst empty beer bottles, overflowing ashtrays, a pizza box, several automatic weapons and ammunition cartridges. Murphy didn't answer so Connor cleared his throat. "Ahem. You know last night….Kimmy….good time...nice bird..."

Murphy remained silent, deep in thought, smoking as the mid afternoon sun shone through the high windows of their small loft.

"You're not…." Connor remarked suddenly, understanding his brother's reverie. "For the love of …" He started laughing, exaggerating his gestures then slapped the table with the palm of his hand. "You like her."

Murphy shook off his mental fog. "Go way outta that!"

"No, don't be denying it… I know you too well."

"Youre a header, you are."

"Not as much as you dear brother."

"What?"

"What I am afraid to hear I'd better say first myself. You can't get her outa your head can ya? You never act like this after a good ride."

Murphy stood and stuck out his chest. "So what if I do."

"Nothing. Nothing a 'tall."

"I'm gonna go see her. Don't try to talk me out of it or say she'll distract me from work. "

"I won't."

"Don't be telling me I'm being stupid or wasting my time."

"I won't.'

"Don't tell me she'd never go for a mutt like me…"

"Jayus Christ just fucking go to her already. Here." Connor held out a silver necklace. "Found this in the bed this morning. Its hers. Go give it back." Connor gave a sly smile. "But not tonight." Connor's eyes became dead serious. "We have a job."

… … … … … … … … … … … ..

"I can't find my necklace!" Kimmy cried in haste, tearing out of her room. Rory was holding the door open with one hand her travel mug full of coffee in the other. They were late for class and work.

"Find it later! It doesn't matter." Rory sighed loudly.

"It's my favorite necklace." Kimmy threw her bag over her shoulder and headed down the stairs. "You know what?" She stopped in front of Rory at the door. "I had it on the other night. The last place I…I think I left it at the MacManus' loft."

Kimmy's mind went back to her night with the brothers and to her shock when she stepped out the front door ahead of Rory, she walked straight into, of all people, Murphy, waiting on the porch. He was dressed in his usual attire jeans and a black t-shirt beneath a dark pea coat. His hair was mussed over his forehead, he looked tired like he'd been up all night.  
"Hello me lass." Murphy's strong Irish brogue made her weak again. She hadn't heard from him or seen him in almost a week. The brothers hadn't returned to the club since the night of the tryst.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Sorry I …we haven't been to your show in a while….work got heavy…alot of night shifts last week."

"That's fine. But I miss you guys. How have you been?" Kimmy tried to keep her tone casual but if she was honest with herself she hadn't been able to get Murphy out of her head.

"Grand." He fished in the pocket of his coat "I think you left it at my place?" Murphy held up her necklace.

"Yes!" " She said surprised and reached to take it from him, but he held it out away from her.

"What?"

"Can we talk?" Murphy asked.

"She can't." Rory cut in. "We're late." She pulled on Kimmy's arm.

"After work then?" Murphy's eyes met hers.

"We've got plans." Rory replied for her and Kimmy wondered what she was up to.

"Well, how about this, I'll keep your necklace until we talk." Murphy smiled.

"But..." Kimmy complained.

"Sounds great. We've got to go." Rory pulled her friend along after her towards the MBTA subway station, leaving Murphy standing on their porch. Kimmy's Triumph needed some repairs so she and Rory took the subway together.

"What was that about?" Kimmy asked her, blood rushing to her face as she and Rory made their way past the brick townhouses and wrought iron fences on the city block

"Kimmy, you shouldn't fall for a guy like him." Rory wanted to tell her friend the truth about Murphy, that he was a vigilante who risked his life and murdered people and was up to his neck in trouble with the law. He and Connor were not men to get attached to. Instead she just said. "He sleeps around."

Kimmy glared at her.

"Kimmy…c'mon. I know you and I know them, but think about it. He and his brother picked you ups at you strip club and you guys had a threesome."

"God you make it sound sleazy…"

"I don't mean to. I know it wasn't. It was fun, wild...no big deal. Keep it that way. I told you they're good guys, but I know them so I know they are not relationship guys. That's all I'm trying to say. I bet he's got a different girl every night. You will only get hurt. I don't want that Kimmy. You deserve better. He's not looking for a relationship." Rory sighed heavily in reality fearing for Kimmy's life if she got involved with Murphy.

"I think it was different between us." Kimmy mumbled quietly.

"I know, but trust me it probably wasn't."

Kimmy zoned most of her shift at the hospital, thinking of Murphy and the casual sex that had happened between her and the brothers that night. Was it really nothing, was Rory right? She just couldn't get the feeling of a connection with Murphy out of her head. Connor was different it did feel casual, fun, but something about Murphy…there was a pull…

After work Kimmy walked quietly back to her apartment from the subway station. When she was close she noticed someone on the porch. She caught her breath realizing Murphy was sitting on her steps, smoking a cigarette. She stopped in the walkway and Murphy glanced down at her.

"Kimmy!" She heard someone yell. She turned to see Jason from Boston Medical approaching from behind.  
"Jason what are you doing here?"

Murphy eyed him suspiciously.

"Just in the neighborhood. Thought I swing by and see if you wanted to get a drink with me? Talk about new rotations next month."

Murphy stood taking a long drag on his cigarette.  
"Who the hell is that? Do you know him? He's been standing on your porch for almost three hours." Jason gave him a dirty look.

"How would you know that? Are you fucking stalking me?"

" No I just came by earlier and noticed he was here."

"Yes I know him. Murphy come here. Murphy this is Jason, I work with him …"

"I'm a surgeon."

They shook hands, sizing each other up.

"So Kim how about that drink?"

"Not tonight. I'm busy."

Jason gave Murphy another warning look and headed down the road.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Murphy asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No, just a friend." She stared at him intently.

"A friend huh? Seems like he wants more than that."

"He does. I don't." She shifted. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Look I just ….I wanted to see you." Murphy shrugged.

"So you could fuck me again?" She squinted at him mischievously.

"If it came to that." Murphy smiled sheepishly. "But just me." He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Only me."

"I-uh...was kidding..." She stammered not expecting such a direct answer and intense tone. "But...ok." Her stomach flipped repeatedly as Murphy took her hand. She led him inside the apartment. He shrugged off his coat and put it over the back of a chair.

She looked down and caught a quick glimpse of one of his tattoos she remembered, a black Celtic cross on his forearm.

"Drink?"

"Always.

Kimmy removed her own jacket, glad she'd changed out of her hospital scrubs before heading home. She retrieved two glasses and a bottle of Makers Mark from a cabinet in the kitchen. She motioned to the couch. "Sit, please." The small living room was modestly furnished with eclectic second-hand furniture purchased on a student budget but the women had managed to make the apartment comfortable and stylish in a bohemian way complete with warm low lighting from white Christmas tree lights strung around the room. Kimmy pushed a couple of medical textbooks to the edge of the coffee table making room for the bottle of whiskey.

She handed him his drink.

"I want to see you." Murphy stated bluntly. "Make you my girl."

"Um...I was gonna start with how was your day? Maybe, the weather's getting colder don't you think?" Kimmy answered.

"Too much?"

"A little I guess."

"Look this might seem sudden like and you can tell me to fuck off and I will. But I feel something, did the very first time I saw you. I'm thinking you feel it too."

Kimmy was silent, shocked by the implications of his words. After several moments of silence Murphy finally spoke.

"Fine." He fished in his pocket for the necklace. "Here love." Taking her hand he folded the silver chain into her fingers. "I'll take this as that fuck off."

He stood but Kimmy reached for his t-shirt and tugged the hem so he sat down again.

"No. Dont fuck off, fuck me."

Murphy turned to her and she stared into his eyes, trying to control herself and not act shy in front of him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her on to his lap in one quick motion. He pressed his lips to hers and she was enveloped in his rich scent, a mixture of cigarettes, whiskey, light sweat and soap, a pleasant masculine blend. One hand clutched his shoulder while her other hand went straight to his hair, her fingers entwining in his short messy locks.

He pressed on, his tongue entering her mouth with confidence, causing her to melt against him. One of his hands moved up her side slowly, finding her breast underneath her shirt. After slipping inside her bra, his fingers manipulated the nipple until it became hard beneath his rough fingertips. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth, claiming it all as his territory.

"But… what… I do…" She panted. "…taking off my clothes every night for…"

"Shh love…."

Kimmy pulled back "Guys can't handle it….its gonna get to you."

"I wanna be with you. No one else. Just you." Murphy resumed his position and moved his lips slowly along her neck, across her collarbone and down to her cleavage. He looked up from between her breasts. "I'm not most guys…I know if you are mine, you are mine….mo cheannsa."

She smiled at how he had read her mind and her hand slipped from his strong muscular shoulder down to the large bulge in his pants.

"Does this mean we're…." She asked breathlessly.

"It's up to you love. I know what I want."

She nodded. "Yes."

"táim i ngrá leat."

What?"

"Yes." He pushed her silky caramel locks away from her face.

She massaged him with dexterity, making his cock swell under her touch. He pulled her down harder on his groin and placed his hands on her waist, guiding her body along his. He purposely moved her hips so that she was grinding against him. Her skirt was almost up around her waist and Murphy buried his face between her breasts.

She felt his cock pressing against her and although their clothing was keeping them apart, she could feel the detailed sculpture of his head rubbing against her wet pussy. Her clit was twitching with impatience, begging for more. Murphy's left hand pushed aside her bra, giving his mouth better access to her rock hard nipples, while his right hand moved expertly up her thigh between her legs.

While she rested her chin on the top of Murphy's head her hands moved frantically between his hair and his shoulders, unsure of which place to stay. She kept grinding her thighs against his cock, wanting more of it. Murphy moaned lightly when he felt her red satin underwear soaked with want. He slipped it aside and his fingers instantaneously found her clit. She let out a little cry. It grew hard beneath his fingers, just as her nipple had. He snaked down to her pussy and slipped his fingers inside. Her face flushed and she could feel an orgasm welling. He removed his fingers and used her wetness to slide along her clit easily.

"I can't wait to taste you." Murphy pushed her down harder on his cock. Their lips met again, this time with uncontrolled passion. Their tongues played war over who would dominate. Kimmy gave up and her tongue darted against his, tasting all she could of his mouth. His scruff roughly grazed her face making her want him all the more. He slowly unzipped his pants and her fingers found their way into his boxers. Murphy's hand continued working her clit while his other kept a tight grasp on her waist, guiding her, controlling her.

She found his large cock and ran her fingers along its length. He was very well endowed and she couldn't wait to have him inside her again which she blatantly let him know. She found the moistened tip and rubbed the precum back into his skin then licked her forefinger. His cock was sweet, just like the rest of his body. She maneuvered him out of his pants. They continued grinding and Kimmy could feel her knees chafing against the material of the couch. Murphy lifted her gently and sat her down against his naked cock. She felt the smooth tip gently nudging her pussy. He drowned in her juices, moving against her velvet folds. The sweet ache beteween her legs was rolling upwards like a growing tide.

She could see he was straining to keep himself from entering so she slowly moved against him dry humping. Murphy's intense eyes met hers and he winked. He put himself away quickly and announced. "Bed."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him along to her bedroom. He shut the door and then advanced on her. He threw her on the bed and she bounced lightly on her down comforter and satin sheets.

Murphy climbed over her and she felt his cock brushing her thighs hungry to acquaint again with her pussy. She smoothed her hands up his chest and down his back and wrapped her legs around his thighs as he slipped his fingers under the rim of her shirt and tore it off over her head. Then he lifted her to remove her bra. He sat up and kneeled over her. The only light came from a street lamp shining through the room's one window giving shadowy silver glow.

He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. He lifted a necklace of rosary beads from around his neck and tossed it towards the table. It missed and landed on the floor but he was so involved with her breasts he didn't notice.  
He made his way down between her legs. He pulled off her skirt and groaned again at her red underwear. When he tugged those off he held her legs apart and buried his face between them. Her toes curled instinctively and she gasped. He rubbed his nose along her waxed mound and buried his mouth deep between her folds He growled and sucked hungrily on her clit. He inserted two fingers inside her pussy and she moved against him. The pleasure rocked her and she shuddered violently. She gripped his head tightly, pushing him further between her legs.

Suddenly he climbed off and removed the rest of his clothing slowly. First his belt and then his pants were strewn to the floor. Next he pulled his boxers down finally freeing his dick. He lay on the bed on his back and pushed her head toward his pulsating cock. She bent over him and took the head into her mouth as her hair lightly brushed his stomach. It was her turn to suck hungrily. She felt Murphy's hands on her and he lifted her thighs so that she straddled his face and before she knew it, they were in the 69 position. He pressed more of his cock into her mouth as he licked her consistently. She thrived above him. She sucked on his balls while her hands stroked his cock and she could feel his body tightening.

She lifted and lowered her head on his cock while at the same time lifted and lowered her pussy against his mouth. She could hear him mumble something about how divine she tasted and she nodded in agreement with his cock. Her body began shuddering again and she started moaning on Murphy's cock. The vibrations made him groan and suddenly he flipped her over on to the bed.

He moved over her and pressed his hard length between her thighs. He held himself up above her, his strong muscles pulsing. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and in one quick motion Murphy plunged his cock inside causing Kimmy to whimper and moan at the same time which seemed to fuel him and he started fucking her harder. She raked her nails over his back and rocked beneath him. She was dizzy with pleasure and there was so much she wanted to do to him. He leaned on his forearms above her and started rhythmically fucking her his cock feeling every inch of her moist hot pussy. He pulled back so far she felt his head popping in and out of her. Pleasure electrified their bodies and Murphy's eyes were glazing over and sweat shone on his rolling muscles. She groaned loudly, clutching his shoulders as her eyes rolled back and she swore saw stars.

He pressed so far into her that she could feel his pubic hair grazing her skin causing maddening friction. He thrust with force, his balls slapping against her ass. She tightened her thighs around his waist. "Murphy, fuck me. You just you. I only want you…" She cried out as she looked up at him making eye contact. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he seemed surprised at himself.

"Hold on tight love." Murphy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up only to slam her against the wall above her pillows. He pressed his cock upwards and the deeper access made her emit a low guttural moan. The sweat was pouring from them as he held her hands up over her head against the wall. Regaining his composure, he made quick thrusts, his cock moving so rapidly in and out that friction was mounting and she was sure she was going to come all over his cock in that instant.

He pumped into her harder and she moaned his name louder and faster. She spasmed on his cock but he continued fucking her roughly her juices making everything slippery. Murphy cried out loudly swearing "Fucking shite...," as he worked to hold on to his own release.  
They moved down to the bed again and he rolled them so Kimmy was on top of him.

"I want to...again…." she panted. He nodded as she raised herself and sank down, taking his cock deep inside her still throbbing pussy. She bounced above him on his cock, feeling him deeper inside her than she thought possible. Murphy gripped her thighs and looked up at her. Her hair was flowing in her face as she moved on his cock feeling another orgasm swelling. Murphy came just as she did, their come meeting at the descent of their climaxes. She collapsed on him and he smoothed her hair, kissing her face.

"Fucking good shite." Murphy claimed in his deep brogue and grinned wildly. "Just a few minutes and I'm gonna fuck you again."

She giggled and rolled over, her back to him. He slipped his arm up underneath her head and put his other arm around her waist. He pulled her close against his body brushed his lips against her shoulder blade. His fingers manipulated her nipple and it grew hard for him. He pinched it repeatedly, his mouth traveling up her back to the nape of her neck.

She shuddered as she felt Murphy's cock growing hard against her bare ass. He began maneuvering her to face him, but stopped her when she was lying on her back. He slung the sheets away and climbed on top of her. She spread her legs gently, giving him all access. Murphy's cock claimed her pussy again and she felt it pulse around him. He loomed above her and gently rocked himself in and out.

She threw her head back and moaned feeling Murphy ease his entire length further inside her and then pull out gently. He repeated this motion several times, quickening his pace until she was gasping for breath, begging for him to fuck her. He pressed his cock inside and held there for a brief moment before pulling out quickly and reentering. She cried loudly as another orgasm shattered through her sweaty body. Murphy came just after her orgasm began, swearing fiercely and gripping the sheets on either side of her.

She clutched his shoulders and keened loudly. Murphy lowered one of his shoulders and she bit into it, suppressing her cries while he erupted inside her and after a few jerks, removed himself and rolled on his back. He pulled her to his chest and she lay her head in the crook of his arm. They didn't say anything else. They didn't need to. She replayed their lovemaking in her head and began dozing off. Kimmy knew that this was the beginning of something. Rory was wrong about Murphy.

… …. … .. .. … … … … … … … … … .. ….. … … .. ….. ….. … … .

Connor and Rocco sat at the bar in McGinty's just shooting the shit. Since Murphy wasn't there they decided not to talk shop. Instead Connor joked about how Murphy "fell in love with a stripper…. like that song… what's that song?" He took a swig of his beer. "

"Hooker, its fell in love with a hooker…" Rocco argued.

"No its stripper..."

The bar was loud and dim but through the haze of smoke, the noise of clinking glasses, the Pogues Body of an American cranking out of the jukebox and raucous voices she got Connor's attention. He noticed Rory slink in the door and lean back against the wall scanning the entire place. Searching for someone. Rory was most likely looking for her brother. The only time she came back to Southie was when Danny was in trouble. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt down and Connor was taken aback when saw her face. Fresh bruises on her cheekbone and a black eye.

He leapt from his barstool and charged toward the girl.

"Oh fuck…" Rory muttered trying to turn her head away so Connor wouldn't see her injuries.

He didn't bother with the what happened, he jumped straight to "Who did this to you girl?"

Rory put her hands out.

"Connor leave it just leave me alone."

He grabbed her arm, but was gentle as he tugged on the sleeve of her denim jacket. "It was him wasn't it? That no good mutt's done it again. That boyfriend of yours..." he sneered the word. "Rory he's a no good woman beater."

She tried to change the subject ."Have you seen my brother? Have you heard anything about Danny?"

"No but I want to know where Tommy that scumbag who beat you is."

"I don't know. Now will you just drop it."

"I won't. He took her face in his hands. "You're coming with me."

"I need to find my brother."

"He's probably sleeping something off."

He led her out the back door of Mcginty's and headed toward his loft building.

"Connor what're you doing?" She asked point blank as they rode the elevator.

He didn't answer.

Finally when they were seated at the cluttered table Connor said. "I'll kill him for you. I've been waiting for a long time to do that. I think your Da would even thank me. This has to stop and I'll stop it."

"Shit Connor this isn't a movie…."

"I've been waiting for something else too. You know seeing you again last week had me thinking….how come we never got together? I I've always liked you Rory..but that bastard…"

"You had sex with my roommate and best friend and now you're saying you have feelings for me? Fuck Connor your timing is perfect you know that."

"I'd say it is love, now how bout an ice pack for that eye." He stood and headed to rifle through the freezer for a bag of frozen peas.

"It makes me feel weird." Rory admitted. "You and Kimmy."

"That was just for fun. You know Murph's quite taken with the lady. He's with her right now."

Rory rolled her eyes. "He better not hurt her. She's my best friend."

They sat on the ratty couch in front of the small television. "How about some Dirty Harry?" He put in the DVD and sat beside her as she held the plastic bag frozen vegetables to her face.

"I will kill him you know."

"I know. So I'm telling you not to. Let it be. If you let it go, I'll think about what you said, okay?"

Connor nodded and took her hand massaging her small fingers. As he sat transfixed by Clint Eastwood on the screen Rory gazed at him finally letting herself admit she'd been attracted to him for years.

He was such a cocky bastard always was. Not that he was lacking reasons to be cocky; he was funny, brave and beautiful. His face held sharp lines on his jaw, nose and forehead; his eyes were a brilliant blue that took in the environment in seconds; with white and pink battle scars covering his hands along with the word Veritas tattooed there. His lips were full and he had a maddening pout that always decried innocence even though he was usually guilty of something. Those lips never curled into a true smile, just a smirk which added to his arrogance. His tousled dirty blond hair always a bit off mess added to that charm. His strong shoulders and lean solid biceps conveyed raw power that seemed to boil under his skin like his temper. He had a temper like his brother. They joked around plenty but could fall into a confrontational mood in the blink of a twinkling eye. Tonight she just wanted to appease Connor, relax him a little in reaction to his kindness toward her.

"It's over you know. With Tommy."

"Fucking right it is. Sure of that."

"You sound like Danny." She admitted referring to her older brother. Rory pursed her lips. "You know the Brattle Theater in Harvard Sq they're playing a Charles Bronson film festival this weekend."

He sat up straighter. "You asking me to the pictures are you miss Noonan?"

"God help me. I am."

"Well…" Connor smiled and was about to move closer when gunshots cracked the air outside followed by a blaring car alarm. He sprang up and grabbed his gun from the table. Rory followed but Connor stopped her at the door. "You wait here."

By the time Connor reached the alley it was quiet. He was about to go back inside when he saw the body lying in shadow on the ground. He approached and rolled the corpse over with his foot.

"Fucking hell! Fucking shite. No. No."

Rory's brother had been shot execution style in the back of the head. "D'Antone."

Police sirens began to wail in the distance.

The neighborhood did not need another funeral. Rory did not need a tragedy like this. Connor and Murphy had not done enough and now Danny Noonan was dead. He turned to see Rory behind him. He tried to block her view, but as he grabbed her she was able to see over his shoulder. She struggled and ripped free of Connor's grasp falling to her knees over her brother's body. Connor pulled her back. He needed to get upstairs to call Murphy. Looks like they were working tonight after all.

… … … … … .. … .. .. .. .. .. .. ….. .. … … .. .. … … … … .. … .. .. .

mo cheannsa: my one/my possession.

táim i ngrá leat: I love you


End file.
